


【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机（七）

by hugesweet



Series: 【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机 [7]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机（七）

进门便是发情期的怀孕母猫撞进怀里，东西还没来得及放下母猫就开始探进卫衣下摆急促地在皮肤上游走。

陈立农轻车熟路地将肚子里有种还依然没几两分量的人打横抱了起来，饥渴了一整天的孕妇没办法安分老实，搂着脖子对着陈立农的喉结一阵舔弄，持续不断嗯嗯的汲取声听着已经不自觉地硬了几分。

 

明明将人放下的是他，却被孕妇反客为主地骑在身下。

脱的远比穿的快，陈立农手肘压在额间，瞟了一眼身下忙碌的人，那人在用下目线勾引着他，网盘里的女生们的媚和骚加起来也不及他万分之一。握着阴茎吞吐仿佛在享受一场饕餮盛宴，涎水顺着嘴角攀着阴茎最后滑落在囊袋，偶尔落在大腿内侧会有些痒。

 

故意发出汲取美味的吞咽声回荡在房间，宽松领口的毛衣并没有什么遮盖力，只要愿意，林彦俊俯身的瞬间就能看见藏在羊毛里已经激凸的乳头和隆起的小腹。

高阶技巧总是把他伺候得像在盘丝洞里欲仙欲死，初经性事，起初也坚持不了多久，随着次数和孕妇愈加饥渴的需求，无论想不想，耐力都跟着上升了不止一星半点。

害怕弄伤胎儿，陈立农这几天都做得比较小心谨慎，跪趴或侧躺，劲量让腹部少受力。可孕妇并不领情，急的时候甩着巴掌要他猛一点。

 

他看着高潮过后还处于失神几分钟的人，张开的嘴还顺着脸颊挂着涎水，双腿大开，腰和蜷缩的脚趾还时不时抽动几下。

回味过来，又像只等到奖励后乖顺的猫一般小鸟依人地往他怀里钻。

 

如果是真心的该有多好。

 

-

 

云黑压压的积了一片，天气预报说会下雨。

 

接连几日都是降温伴随着细雨，寒气总在不知不觉中渗透进来，像穿了件没干透的衣服，冷得难受又刺骨。促销员在一旁好心提醒这个适合煲汤这个适合红烧，陈立农站在冷藏柜前盯着一排排打包陈列好的生鲜盒发愣。

 

「近期冷空气南下，还伴随着大幅度降雨。我市雨污分流系统仍在整改当中，路面坑洼，市民朋友如没有特别需求的话，尤其是夜间建议减少出行。」

收银区上方的悬挂电视里的主持人还在探讨冷空气的原因和影响范围，收银员正将商品一个个扫码过机。

“先生你这个没打秤哦。”

“啊对不起，这个不要了。”

天色已经完全暗下来了，自动感应门随着人流进出不停开关，门外的冷风便趁机钻了进来。陈立农背靠玻璃站着，一直朝着一个方向望。

 

-

 

怀个胎真是连蹲下都麻烦，即使还不算大，也挡住了一部分垂直向下的视线。林彦俊不得不稍稍分开腿，扶着陈列架准备捡起被撞掉的车钥匙。

“一个人？你的小男孩呢？”

“……楼下。”

接过车钥匙时他感觉自己狼狈极了，发情期刚过不久，胸胀和浮肿还没来得及消退，小腹鼓起穿什么都不好看，本就没心思打扮便自暴自弃裹了件黑色短袄出了门。

偶遇前任不该是这副模样。

 

Patrick看了眼手里的钥匙，“你开车？”

“跟你有什么关系。”

 

“车都不会开，该不会是个搞大肚子傍上你的小白脸吧。”

“你嘴巴给我放干净点！”

 

“woooow easy……”Patrick拉起他的手，把一直把玩在手里的车钥匙放回了林彦俊手心，“你看人的眼光越来越差了。”

 

林彦俊扼住了在他耳边吹气的下巴，面部肌肉被挤成了不自然的形态。

“你干什么！”

“看看我以前选的什么好鸟。”

Patrick试图挣脱桎梏，可林彦俊却不愿意放手，甚至在看不见的地方从货架拿了瓶玻璃汽水准备向头中间砸去。

玻璃瓶刚高举起来，还没来得及挥动就感觉身体失去了平衡，Patrick自卫地推了一把，他靠本能想抓住身旁的货架，可向后倾倒的重力来的太快，之间刚碰到促销牌边缘，随后便感觉没了支撑点，重重地摔在地上。

 

陈立农三步并作两步爬上扶手电梯时，林彦俊正微屈着双腿坐在地上，一手扶着最底层的货架强撑着要起来，可手一直在颤抖，根本使不上力，刚悬空起一些，又摔坐了回去。

“你为什么会在这里！你对他做了什么！”

“你问他啊！”

身后的人抓着他的小腿，他感受到了那份颤抖，“陈立农，扶我起来，我肚子好痛。”

林彦俊脸色惨白，拧着眉逼出一头冷汗，额前的碎发几根几根的粘在一起，嘴唇已没了血色。陈立农扔了手里的白色塑料袋，扶着他站起来时人已经没了力气，捂着小腹全靠陈立农做支撑。

 

“别和他多说。”几乎是咬着牙憋出几个字。

他回头看白瓷砖上沾着猩红的血迹，“我不管你和他是什么关系，你胆敢再靠近一步，动他一根指头，”体格虽然不占优势，但身高并不输，他的眼里已没有了温度，凛冽的眼神盯得Patrick心里发毛，“我通通加倍奉还。”

 

他弯下腰，手穿过膝弯，林彦俊被横抱起来。

“我们走。”

 

-

 

走出一楼大厅便被斜着刮的风雨打得脸生疼，冬天的夜冷得刺骨，而风雨共舞的日子，路上已经堵得水泄不通。打不到车，就算好不容易打到或者喊救护车，也会堵在路上出不去也进不来。更可气的是，林彦俊的车他也不会开。

 

林彦俊生性潇洒自由是既定的事实，陈立农也知道。替他整理衣柜的时候，至少翻出四五件不属于林彦俊尺寸和风格的衣物。

这还只是一小部分，五斗柜和试衣间还没来得及整理。肚子里的孩子是他的，可他却连小男友都谈不上资格。

他们本不是一类人。

 

明明保持距离互不干涉才是最好的止损方式，明明应该乖乖当个保姆等孩子出生再悄无声息地退出，明明应该待得远远。可我还是挤进来了，擅自挤进你的世界。

你是不是又要骂我了？

对不起啊，我没觉得我有错，只是觉得我来晚了。

 

下腹一直在疼，不再是突然间的阵痛，而是持续性的钝痛，像有人拿了把匕首对着他一刀一刀的捅进去，然后在搅动。

他看了一眼靠在肩头的人，脸白的没了血色，说不出话，意识也开始朦胧。陈立农将他放了下来挨着墙靠着，两人的外套都罩在他身上，脸和身子都被挡住。

 

“可能会有点颠，但这样最快。”

 

陈立农不是一个唯心主义者，可为了守护他们两个人，此刻他好像有了无穷的力量。他将人又重新抱了起来，冲向霓虹闪烁的夜，冲向冷冽刺骨的雨。

 

新城区的排水系统设置的不好，低洼地带积水严重，积水淹到了脚踝，偶有提示牌写着莫踩积水，谨防漏电。

根本就没什么用，该踩的时候还是要踩，会不会电到全凭运气。

 

他四下张望着去附近医院最近的路线，雨水将他的瓜皮头全贴在脸上，挡住视线的刘海因为怀里还抱着人而没法拨开。

罩在林彦俊脸上的大衣滑开了一点缝隙，闷在里面很难受，喘不过气。

透着缝隙靠雨水沾湿干得起皮的嘴唇，他靠在肩头，陈立农的背已经湿透了，年纪小不怕冷，脱了外套里面就是短袖，即使如此沾水的衣服变得粘腻不堪，又粘又冷。

他感受到温热的液体正缓缓地从甬道中流出来，肚子好痛，痛到像要死过去。他用仅剩的力气将陈立农胸膛的布料攥在手里。

 

“陈立农，雨好大。”

 

-tbc


End file.
